pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Harmon
William Harmon (born 1938) is an American poet and academic. Life Harmon was born in Concord, North Carolina, a small cotton-mill town northeast of Charlotte. In 1954, at the age of 16, he entered the University of Chicago. He graduated in 1958. He was an officer on active duty with the United States Navy between 1960 and 1967, the last year of which was in Vietnam. As an adviser to the South Vietnamese Navy, he wrote its Standard Ship's Organization Manual. He continued as a Reserve officer until 1980, reaching the rank of lieutenant commander. After returning to the United States, he pursued post-graduate work (focused predominantly on trans-Atlantic modernist poetry) at the University of Chicago, where he earned his master's degree in 1968; the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, where he earned an additional master's the same year; and the University of Cincinnati, where he earned a doctorate in 1970. In 1970 he was hired by UNC Chapel Hill, where he remained on the faculty, serving as James Gordon Hanes Professor in the Humanities until his retirement in 2008. His doctoral dissertation on Ezra Pound was published by the University of North Carolina Press in 1977. Harmon has been donating an extensive set of correspondences (over 10,000 items, deemed the William Harmon Papers) to the Southern Historical Collection at Wilson Library (located in Chapel Hill, North Carolina). The letters document Harmon's discussions with a range of other poets including A.R. Ammons, John Ashbery, Robert Bly, Robert Creeley, John Hollander, Richard Wilbur, and Robert Penn Warren. Recognition His 1st book of poetry, Treasury Holiday, was published in 1970 by Wesleyan University Press and became the Lamont Poetry Selection of the year. Publications Poetry *''Treasury Holiday : Thirty-four rits for the opening of the fiscal year, 1968''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1970. *''Legion: Civic choruses''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1973. *''The Intussusception of Miss Mary America''. Santa Cruz, CA: Kayak, 1976. *''One Long Poem''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1982. *''Mutatis Mutandis: 27 invoices''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1985. Non-fiction *''Time in Ezra Pound's Work''. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1977. *''The Poetry Toolkit: For readers and writers''. Chichester, West Sussex, UK, & Malden, MA: Wiley-Blackwell, 2012. Edited *''The Oxford Book of American Light Verse''. New York: Oxford University Press, 1979. *''A Handbook to Literature'' (5th - 12th Editions). New York & London: Macmillan, 1986 - Boston: Longman, 2012. *''The Concise Columbia Book of Poetry''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1990. *''The Top 500 Poems''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1992. *''The Classic Hundred: All-time favorite poems''. New York: Columbia University Press, 1990. *''Classic Writings on Poetry''. New York: Columbia University Press, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Harmon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 11, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * William Harmon at PoemHunter (4 poems) *William Harmon in Poetry, April 1984. ;Books *William Harmon at Amazon.com ;Etc. * Inventory of the William Harmon Papers, in the Southern Historical Collection, UNC-Chapel Hill. * [http://wps.prenhall.com/hss_harmon_handbook_10/ The Companion Website for A Handbook to Literature] Category:American poets Category:Writers from North Carolina Category:Living people Category:1938 births Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Chicago alumni Category:University of Cincinnati alumni Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill faculty Category:American academics